Chatting with Celebrities
by distorted prep queen
Summary: On today's show, we have Oliver Wood, Puddlemere's keeper, as our guest. Come watch as we talk to him about his career and family and maybe even have a special guest as well...


Okay everyone, I know that for me at least, making this one fic is most unorthodox...but I dunno, it just sort of came to me last night. Oh well, nothing doing now. Lol!

Disclaimer: you already know what i dont and do own...

* * *

"Hello everyone, and welcome to another episode of _Chatting With Celebrities_! My name's Samantha Martins and I am here today to interview one of the wizarding world's youngest and most talked about celebrities.

Four years ago he had managed to take the quidditch world by storm even after just signing into Puddlemere United as the team's youngest reserve before quickly moving on to winning the title of being the Most Valuable Player three years straight in the professionals league. So everyone please give a round of applause for today's special guest, Oliver Wood!"

Fans screamed and many girls fainted as Puddlemere's keeper, also known as _Witch Weekly_'s number one hottest wizard alive, stepped out to the platform and once more flashed his winning smile to the audience.

"Hello everyone!"

Even Samantha herself was obviously at a loss for words as she mutely gestured Oliver to take a seat on one of the couches before doing so herself.

"So, how do you feel about being here Mr. Wood?"

"Different, actually. I'm still not used to having one of these live interviews with an audience since I'm usually doing those with the magazines and reporters. But all in all, it's really a great experience being able to have my fans here with me since it really gives me the energy to do things like this."

"Wow…don't we just **love** his accent!"

Another wave of applauses filled the studio, practically deafening the hundreds of people- mostly female- who had compressed themselves into the area just to see Oliver. But just as it was about to fade, a sound of collective "awww" was heard as soon as he began to blush slightly from the attention.

"Anyway, getting into the subject of these talk shows. I was told that you are actually close friends of the Weasleys."

"Yes, actually. I actually know them from my days in Hogwarts when they were part of the Gryffindor quidditch team. So believe it or not, those two really do have a lot of talent in other areas aside from pranks. Anyway, they were my beaters and excellent one at that. As far as I know it was really their father, Mr. Arthur Weasley, who had been trying to learn how to work a muggle video camera when the two, as usual, had the brilliant of making their own version that sooner or later, they started to market worldwide."

"Ah, I see." Samantha stopped for a moment before glancing at the cue cards above her. "Getting back to the interview, how does it feel being Puddlemere's new captain? I understand that you and Benjamin Pryce were really close friends before he had finally resigned. So, how is it trying to fill in his shoes?"

"As some of you may or may not know, I was actually Gryffindor's team captain for about two years before graduation. I really have to attribute it to the experiences I got from there from managing my team and making up my own plays that I'm actually finding it easy to adjust to this new role I have to do." Oliver paused for a second before taking a small sip of water from the nearby goblet. "But as to filling in Ben's shoes, since he was a really close friend of mine, I found it emotionally difficult since he is a really unique man and was an extraordinary captain."

"Good to hear that. So, how was it for you last weekend when your team finally won against the Falcons?"

A large grin took over Oliver's face as the crowd continued to clap incessantly.

"It was absolutely _amazing_. There are really _no words_ to express how happy I felt after the game. I admit that I had been pushing all players to the extremes just for that game and luckily, it all paid off in the end."

"Definitely. And if I remember correctly, Puddlemere won 260-130."

"Yeah, it was a _really_ big win that could bring us one step closer to the World Finals."

"By the way, your wife was also superb out there on the field. Many of the formations she and the other chasers used were truly original!"

"Well most of the moves they used were actually made by them. Katie told me to leave all chasing business to them and I should just concentrate on playing as keeper. I guess I should really do that more often from now on."

"Speaking of your wife, we also have _another _special surprise guest here on today's show." Samantha paused before continuing after getting a confirmed nod from the producer. "May I present to you all, Katie Bell!"

This time though, despite the loud clapping, it was obvious that less women were clapping but instead, more of the men who had managed to get a couple of seats which were not already taken.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Wood!"

A young woman happily shook hands with the host before, much like her husband, smiled kindly at the audience, her perfect white smile causing another break of catcalls to erupt somewhere at the back.

"So I take it that you've managed to catch that last bit?"

"Of course, and yes, Oliver. You _really_ should start doing that."

Samantha let off a slightly audible giggle before turning back to her first guest. "So, Mr. Wood, how is it like having your wife with you in work?"

"Do I _really_ have to answer that **now**?" Oliver joked lightly before dodging a backhanded slap from the blonde beside him.

"I was just joking, Kates! Er, anyway, to be truthful, all in all it really isn't that big of a deal for me since I've always been used to having her around when I'm in quidditch since she was also a chaser of mine in school."

"Any conflicts or personal matters that sometimes get in the way?"

"Obviously there are times when the fighting cannot be helped; she has her own opinions and I have my own. We can't always eye to eye."

"And how about you Mrs. Wood?"

"If you don't mind, Samantha, I'd prefer it if you called me Katie instead; it sounds less formal that way. Anyway, like Oliver said, there really are times when we really just get under each other's skins, especially during practices when he can sometimes tend to forget that we are all still human and have our physical limitations."

"**_Hey!_**"

"And to answer your second question," Katie continued, trying not to mind the somewhat insulted Oliver, "as much as possible, we try not to bring in any fights we have on a professional level into the home. It's either we forgive and forget, or we just put it aside for a while before picking up where we left off the next day."

"Good answers, I think that last part was something most of us should really remember." The host turned back to her audience and started to address them. "Even if you don't necessarily have to be in the same job as our spouses, remember that the home is really no place to discuss how things are at work. As much as possible, try to limit it since it should really be more of a venue where you can relax and spend time with your family.

Anyway, next question, how about the fans? I mean, I know that to both of you, they are all very important, but how about the fan girls and the other supporters who are really just so…_you know_. How do you both deal with that?"

"Oh, the **_fan girls_**?" Katie asked interestedly as she cocked an amused eyebrow at Oliver. "I think I'd better go first. I have to admit that at first I was all very…_overwhelmed_ by the attention that he got as soon as that article came out in the _Daily Prophet_ about Oliver joining in as a new reserve. I really didn't know how to deal with it at age fifteen since, if ever I was expecting it, I never imagined for him to get under the limelight so soon."

"Oh yes, you are what? Three years apart?"

"Yes actually. So it was all pretty much a surprise for me to see all these girls going around the halls with their copies of the _Prophet_ or _Witch Weekly_ going to Professor McGonnagal's class or lounging in the Common Room discussing my boyfriend, about how he's so this and that. But by the time I had finally graduated from Hogwarts, I had already gotten so used to it that it wasn't a big change for me to see it outside."

"How about you?" Samantha once more turned back to Oliver.

"I have to say that compared to Katie, I had a much harder time learning to deal with it. Honestly, I had never felt the need to be at all protective of Katie until the time she had also ended up signing into Puddlemere last year after graduation."

"That was only because everyone knew that if someone _did_ _try_ to make a move, you would either bruise them in a quidditch match or do it yourself some other time."

"_Thanks for that little tidbit, love_." Oliver had somehow turned slightly flushed and once more, a girl or two fainted at the sight. "Anyway, I was more than shocked when I learned about the number of admirers Kates here was getting especially after the first game she had ever played in during the time Sanders had to sit out. But now, I am happy to say that I've already dealt with it long ago."

"So it's alright to say that the rumor about you supposedly proposing to Katie after her third game just to keep her from going out with any other man was all a hoax?"

"Well, uh…"

"Let's just say that at the most, it was just a _small factor_ that led to it." Katie gently took Oliver's hand before intertwining it with hers, an act that made majority of the audience go rigid with envy. "I guess it was just coincidental that it was also the time when there was this whole nonsense about me having this secret relationship with Aiden."

"And by Aiden, you mean Aiden Lynch from the Kenmare Kestrels?"

"Yes, actually."

"I see, so do any of you care to mention how this proposal took place or anything about the wedding since this was all kept under wraps until recently."

"I think I can answer this one." Oliver said lightly as he tuned back to the interview. "If you must know, I had actually unofficially proposed to Katie earlier on before I had left Hogwarts during my last night. I remember telling her about coming with me after she had finished so we could both officially start our lives as "grown ups" together." He stopped for a moment and let off a heart laugh, and _yes_, another fan girl ended up fainting. "It was all pretty blurred. Anyway, after over four years of dating, I decided that it was finally time to take the plunge and luckily she said yes."

"Yeah, I recall him asking me to go on a walk with me, and when I asked where, I laughed when he told me on the field. It couldn't have been any more Oliver when he asked me to marry him in a quidditch pitch after a game."

"And now, you two have one child, is that correct?

"Yes, her name's Emily. She's just two months old but already Oliver's telling her stories about our quidditch matches. It wouldn't surprise me at all if she could name all the leagues before her numbers or alphabets."

"If ever she does, I would be the happiest dad alive." Oliver added as a flash of pride shone through his dark eyes.

"Well that would be something now, wouldn't it? By the way, another close friend of yours, Angelina Weasley, stopped by here the other day and told us a little something about Oliver having this special gift with children?" Samantha looked interestedly at the couple that had suddenly broken into a fit of laughter. "She told us that we should ask you to explain since she said that you two could obviously explain it all better."

"Yes, well I don't really want to expound on it too much since I know it would make me sound like a pretty bad mother, _but_ I can tell you that it started the very night that we had finally gone home from St. Mungo's. All of you here would be surprised how great of a dad Oliver is."

"Aww, Thanks for that, love."

Despite the sight that was before them, the crowd couldn't help but sigh happily as the young couple shared a small kiss.

"Aren't they just so _adorable_?"

The sound of laughter and clapping once more resonated within the building's walls as the two flushed players looked down shyly at each other, almost as if they were still back in Hogwarts during their first Hogsmeade date.

"Anyway, thanks to our audience for today, all of you have been just great. And of course to our two guests, Oliver Wood and Katie Bell, who were kind enough to agree to join us for this morning's interview. Remember to stay tuned cause tomorrow we will be interviewing the one and only, **_Draco Malfoy_**, and who knows? We may have another special guest ready. Good bye everyone!"

* * *

So? Love it? Hate it?


End file.
